SOA:APL Timeline
This will be the "Official" Timeline of History and Events for SAMREN. Certain liberties with the time frames had to be made in order to make things work. Because the timeline on the TV Show was also skewed because of the clubs 14 month prison sentence between seasons that put a weird spin on everything. So... For the sake of OUR needs, we are going to say that the precipitating event (the Cartel vote) that split the club and sent them on their path to Reno occurred in the Summer of 2010. Continuity and Discrepancy Notes: Harley and Harmony were first set up to be twins. That changed at some point. Harley is now the slightly older sister. Any reference to them being twins should be disregarded. Nevada Jacobs was added as another sister but later dropped. Disregard any reference to that character. Some of the threads were not finished. That is the nature of the beast in RP land. They are included as they do give you an idea of what was intended to be played out. Pre-site History: Summer 2010 Jax, Opie, Juice, Kozik, Happy, and Chibs arrive in Reno. Juice meets Harmony Jacobs who owns an electronics shop in Reno which makes a connection to the Reno native Jacobs' sister with the club. This particular event is a primary catalyst to what happens from there on out. Fall 2010 - September, October, November Jax meets Mona. They have a conversation about selling her auto repair shop. The deal never takes place but it sets in motion Mona'a association with the club and future business dealings. All or Nothing - Mona, Jax (posted - October 19, 2011) It has been a few months since the boys have come to Reno. In the process of setting up the computer and surveillance systems for the club, Juice has been a frequent customer of In Harmony Electronics in Reno. Juice and Kozik head to the shop to pick up some equipment. While they are at the shop, Harmony receives a devastating phone call from her sister, Harley. Harley is severely injured and can barely speak. Using GPS and with the help of Juice and Kozik, Harmony tracks down her sister. They find her brutalized and left for dead in the desert. This is Kozik's first encounter with Harley Jacobs and it has a deep impact on him. This event also forges a bond between the four of them. Harley, who has been working as a dancer in a gentlemen's club to put herself through law school was attacked by an over zealous wanna be suitor. The man was a Stephan Gregoroff, a highly placed lieutenant in the Russian Mafia crew in Reno. Nightmare - Juice, Kozik, Harmony, Harley (posted - October 16, 2011) Parallel events, immediately following the events of Nightmare: As Harley was terrified of Gregoroff finding her (he thought she was dead) she refused to be taken to the hospital. The boys had no choice but to take the injured woman and her sister to the clubhouse. Chibs was enlisted to patch Harley up and then she was taken to rest in Kozik's room. They have a heart to heart. Aftershock - Harley, Kozik (posted - October 16, 2011) Meanwhile, Juice takes Harmony back to the house that the sisters share in order to get some clothing and other items they will need for a few days. Harmony has a bit of a breakdown. 2 Sides of Me - Harmony, Juice (posted - October 17, 2011) Three days after Harley's attack: Harley meets Jax and a Prospect. Facing the Music - Harley, Jax, Tyler (posted - October 19, 2011) Three weeks or so after the events of Nightmare: A self defense lesson for Harley. Harley and Kozik getting closer. Throwing Punches - Harley, Kozik (posted - October 19, 2011) Juice brings Harmony home after a night out. Juice is about to head back to the clubhouse while Harmony goes inside her house to find a surprise waiting for her. Stephan Gregoroff. The Russian found out that Harley was still alive and that the Sons of Anarchy had gotten involved. He dropped by the girls' home to tie up some loose ends. Saturday Night's Alright - Harmony, Juice (posted - October 19, 2011) Occurs immediately after Saturday Night's Alright: In the aftermath of the attack at Harmony's house, Juice and Harmony get closer. Much, closer. You and I - Harmony, Juice (posted - October 22, 2011) A little over a month after All or Nothing: After Mona's garage mysteriously burns down, Mona comes to SAMREN looking for a job. Mona meets Juice. This cements her association with the club. Choose Your friends Wisely - Mona, Juice (posted - October 21, 2011) Winter 2010/2011 - December, January, February A couple of weeks or so after Throwing Punches: Harley and Kozik consummate their relationship. Living isn't for the Faint of Heart - Harley, Kozik (posted - October 22, 2011) Juice's research into the Russian, Stephan Gregoroff, reveals some very nasty details. Seems Harley isn't the first woman he's brutalized, she's lucky to be alive. Gregoroff has left a trail of young women's' bodies in his wake for years now. After the brothers, Juice, Kozik, Chibs, Opie, Jax and a Prospect review the intelligence Juice has gathered, A decision has been made. The Russian needs to be taken out. Justice - Juice, Kozik, Tyler, Chibs, Opie, Jax (posted - October 24, 2011) Several weeks after Living isn't for the Faint of Heart: Harmony and Juice have been seeing each other seriously for awhile now. Nothing secret there. Harley and Kozik have been seeing each other since the events of Living isn't for the Faint of Heart, but keeping it a secret for a few weeks now. The cat is out of the bag though when Juice runs into Kozik one Sunday morning in the middle of the girls' kitchen. Fancy Seeing You Here - Juice, Kozik, Harley, Harmony (posted - October 26, 2011) It's time to do a little recon mission. The guys in the club go out to check out a warehouse where they think Gregoroff may do business. They witness some of the Russian's henchmen taking a body out of a warehouse. The brothers follow the van. Gunfight ensues. Chibs takes a bullet and dumps his bike. They end up killing most of the dudes involved, but Gregoroff is not there. This is War - Juice, Opie, Jax, Kozik, Tyler, Chibs, Mark (posted - October 30, 2011) After the recon mission gone wrong, Chibs needs a little time to recover. He spends some time at Mona's place to heal. Relax, Take it Easy - Mona, Chibs (posted - November 16, 2011) Harmony comes looking for Mona at the SAMREN garage. She has a business proposition for her regarding her place that got torched by the Russians. Mona gives the property to Harmony. With Harmony as the primary owner, Harley and Mona are also partners in the business deal that will become the bar Chrome. Back to Business - Mona, Harmony (posted - October 29, 2011) Spring 2011 - March, April, May Kozik is on a mission. To have a nice quiet lunch with Harley who has been working to damn much. The lunch mission soon turns into an chase scene and a gun fight. With Harley along for the ride on his bike with him, Kozik tries to evade the Russians who recognize him from the warehouse recon. Kozik gets smacked with a briefcase when it's over. Good times. On a Mission - Kozik, Harley (posted - November 2, 2011) After everything that had been going on that last six months or so, Harmony is finally able to go back to work in her shop without someone from the club tagging along to protect her. Big mistake. The store front window is shot out and an armed Harmony takes off after the Russians who did the shooting. This is all much to the dismay of Juice whom she calls while in mid-pursuit. More car chasing and gunfire ensues. Harmony takes a bullet in the shoulder. Juice shows up PISSED. Danger Line - Harmony, Juice (posted - November 5, 2011) Summer 2011 - June, July, August The ultimate show down with Stephan Gregoroff and his henchmen finally comes to pass. While Harley, Harmony, Juice and Kozik are supposed to meet up at the building that will become Chrome, Harley is caught off guard by Stephan. Drugged and stuffed in a trunk, Harley is out for the count. Harmony arrives soon after and takes out Gregoroff but is still being attacked by his henchmen. Juice and Kozik arrive on the scene and an incensed Juice takes out the other Russians and tends to a distraught Harmony. Kozik is frantic, having no idea what has happened to Harley. Harmony is finally able to tell them that she's in the trunk and she doesn't know if she's alive or dead. During the melee, someone makes a call for reinforcements. Kozik and Juice finally get the trunk popped and Kozik scoops up the knocked out Harley. Chibs and Mona arrive on the scene. Juice and Kozik, hand the girls off to Chibs and Mona for a trip to the hospital while the two brothers clean up the mess at the scene. Not long after Chibs and Mona take off, Reno's finest make their appearance and Kozik and Juice are caught at the scene. Sacrifices Made - Harley, Harmony, Juice, Kozik, Mona, Chibs (posted - November 17, 2011) Parallel events, immediately following the events of Sacrifices Made: The girls come around in the hospital with Chibs and Mona providing security. What has happened to the boys? Patched Up - Mona, Chibs, Harmony, Harley (posted - November 22, 2011) Meanwhile, Kozik and Juice were arrested at the scene and spend some time in jail. Jax eventually makes it there to bail them out. Jailhouse Rock - Kozik, Juice, Jax (posted January 16, 2012) Fall 2011 - September, October, November Mona takes to the road to give her rebuilt bike a test ride outside of Charming. She happens to run into Tig while she's out. Road Grant Me Freedom - Mona, Tig (posted - November 24, 2011) Amira is having car problems and brings her car into the SAMREN shop. Much to her dismay she discovers that the Sons are in fact, in Reno. It's a Classic - Mona, Amira (posted - November 26, 2011) Winter 2011/2012 - December, January, February Christmas Eve, 2011. The boys have a surprise in store for the girls. A Special Gift for Christmas - Harmony, Harley, Juice, Kozik (posted February 21, 2012) Event - New Years Eve - Information on Chrome Chrome Grand Opening - January 1, 2012 - Informational - (posted February 19, 2012) Amira and Asher meet at her gym. Push Me... I'll Push You - Amira, Asher (posted - February 4, 2012) Spring 2012 - March, April, May The holiday season has long been forgotten for Mona Hunter. Having been forced to return to the United Kingdom in order to take care of her father, the Scottish lasses return to the States has brought the attention of the ATF. Having arrested her in front of everyone at the SAMREN garage, the female returns to the compound under suspicion. Fortunately for her, Tig is keeping a close eye on this one. Step Into the Danger Zone - Mona, Tig (posted - March 15, 2012) Reeling from her altercation with the ATF, Mona finds herself taking her aggression out on an unfortunate punching bag at Poppa Guiseppi's Muscle Time Gym. From afar, Amira O'Tooley decides to try and peek under the surface of the Scottish female to see what is going under the surface. Mama Said Knock You Out - Mona, Amira (posted - March 23, 2012) With things taking a turn for the quieter at the SAMREN Clubhouse, the men of the Motorcycle Club take the chance to kick back and relax for a few moments. Jax, Opie, Tig, Chibs are all in attendance as is Prospect Tyler Graves and the Scot Mona Hunter. Bueller? Bueller? - Jax, Mona, Opie, Tig, Tyler, Chibs (posted - March 25, 2012) Asher MacMurphy has decided to relocate to Reno Nevada, in order to join with the SAMREN Charter. Acclimatising to his new surroundings, Asher meets with the President of SAMREN, Jax Teller. Meeting with the Boss - Asher, Jax (posted - April 11, 2012) Amira O'Tooley is having a night to forget. After finding herself inside a club for the evening, the female's evening is constantly interrupted by those looking to chance their luck on connecting with the fiery woman. Her luck however takes a curious turn upon the arrival of Herman Kozik. Imagine That - Amira, Kozik? (posted - April 27, 2012) Mona's had a time to forget since returning to the United States. Focusing herself on things at the SAMREN garage, overseeing the recent arrival of those hoping to prospect at the motorcycle club, the female is surprised to see the return of Simi James. History in Storage - Mona, Simi (posted - April 27, 2012) Andrew McLoughlin is the wandering Nomad that has his sights set on Reno Charter. Arriving in the jewel of the Nevada, the young man decides to frequent some of what Reno has to offer in order to grow used to his new surroundings. This puts him on the path of meeting the feisty Jaslyn Bradford, one of Reno's greatest local attractions. Putting Down Roots - Andrew, Jaslyn (posted - April 30, 2012) Worried that her arrival in Reno has put her in the middle of the Irish and the Sons of Anarchy, Amira O'Tooley finds her way into a bar, hoping to find something to help her unwind and distract her from her concerns. Unfortunately for her, Reno is known as the biggest little city for a reason, and she soon finds herself face to face with the President of SAMREN, Jax Teller. Wanna Dance? - Amira, Jax (posted - May 1, 2012) Juice Ortiz and Harmony Jacobs finally decide to cement their relationship by getting married. Going to the Chapel - Juice, Harmony (posted - May 16, 2012) Chrome. Bar to many of those within Reno, but a bar also frequented by the Sons of Anarchy Reno Charter. On this night, whilst drinks are poured and music plays, Harley and Harmony, the Jacobs sisters reconnect and try to solve a few problems that seem to be tripping the two sisters up. Run This Town Tonight - Harley, Harmony, Juice, Kozik (posted - May 16, 2012) Juice and Kozik are enjoying a quiet night out in the city doing as boys will, getting into scraps and tasting the amber nectar the city had to offer. Things take a swift turn for the worse however as both the women in their lives learn of their supposed infidelity and as the say goes, 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned'. Hell Hath No Fury - Juice, Kozik, Harley, Harmony (posted - May 17, 2012) The Jacobs sisters, Harmony and Harley are still reeling after the antics of a few hussies chasing their men. Taking the bit by the teeth, the two women decide that payback is a going to hurt one way or another. Sisterly Shenanigans - Harley, Harmony (posted - May 24, 2012) Amira O'Tooley and Asher MacMurphy are rather unlikely friends. Amira has serious issues with those that wear the kutte of the Sons, which is exactly what MacMurphy is. As the two get acquainted under the lights of Reno, Asher tries to show that SAMREN aren't like other Sons Charters. Light a Match and Start a Fire - Amira, Asher (posted - May 28, 2012) Summer 2012 - June, July, August The sisters plan for payback is put into action. They think that the score is settled however, the two wenches that started the whole thing think differently and confront the sisters out back. Bad idea on their part. A fight ensues. I Got Your Crazy - Harley, Harmony (posted - July 17, 2012) Mona Hunter has traveled to vibrant Tacoma in order to visit her family. Whilst she moves through the bustling streets however, the female Scot runs into the sombre Prospect, Cole Walker. An unlikely source of conversation, Momma decides to try and catch a glimpse under the rock-like exterior of Walker. Road to Ruin - Mona, Cole (posted - July 16, 2012) Simone James has broken down just outside of Reno. Having called the garage to come to her aid, it falls to reluctant hero Cole Walker to go save the day. When he arrives however, Simi is more interested in a certain former Prospect than she is her vehicle. This trip just got a whole lot more interesting! Chasing Ghosts - Simi, Cole (posted - July 18, 2012) Busy Saturday night, and Chrome is jumping with business as good as ever and the brothers on show in force. Juice Ortiz, the SAMREN Intelligence specialist gets the nights festivities going. Fifty Fifty Chance - Juice, Harmony (posted - July 19, 2012) Thread looking for participants. Simone James has told Cole Walker her dark secret, having thought she could trust him not to say anything. Problem is, Cole can't stand to see a woman in pain and so decides to go out on a limb and tell Herman Kozik what he knows. Doing What is Right - Cole, Kozik (posted - July 20, 2012) Simi James needs some time and space to think. Thinking Space - Simi, OPEN (posted - July 21, 2012) Thread looking for participants. Imagine the scene, the Rustic Pig, scantily clad women wall to wall with as much drink to fill Lake Tahoe. Now add two Sons, specifically Davis 'Doc' Richards and Alex 'Tig' Trager. Yeah...someone is going to get pregnant. Something Like the Rustic Pig - Davis, Tig (posted - July 21, 2012) Savannah Stephens and Davis Richards have gone out for an evening on the town. Great dinner, good drink, wonderful company and maybe more? Time will tell. Options are Always a Good Thing - Davis, Savannah (posted - July 21, 2012) Harley has some BIG news, the Jacobs sister is pregnant! Deciding to share her great news with sister Harmony, the two Jacobs sisters talk candidly about life. [Mis-Conceptions - Harley, Harmony, Juice? (posted - July 22, 2012) Simone James had been keeping her new job a secret. Unfortunately that all changes upon the unexpected arrival of Cole Walker. To say this revelation throws a spanner into the works is an understatement. Midnight Queen - Simi, Cole (posted - July 22, 2012) Cole and Davis have had a testing customer that have pushed them to their wits end. Not they're about to go say hello to the supplies company that has been causing some of the difficulty for SAMREN's garage. Tricks of the Trade - Cole, Davis (posted - July 23, 2012) Jaslyn Bradford has decided to take Savannah Stephens under her wing and show her some dancing tips. Dancing 101 - Jaslyn, Savannah (posted - July 23, 2012) Washoe County Sheriff's Deputies arrive in the SAMREN Yard, unannounced and clearly unwanted. After a veiled threat, Opie, Tig, Juice and Kozik decide to go see what the commotion is all about. There's More to The Picture, Than Meets The Eye - Cole, Opie, Juice, Tig, Kozik (posted - July 25, 2012) Simi James and Cole Walker decide to meet each other and have a heart to heart on the roof of the clubhouse. Knowing their tempers and their passion, I hope they both have health insurance. I'll Be Watching You - Cole, Simi (posted - July 25, 2012) Jamie Kincaid, fresh from Belfast is out on a stake out with Cole Walker, having learned that the Mayans are moving into Sons territory. One gun crazy Scot and one unstable Prospect. Yeah this won't end well... Lurking in the Shadows - Cole, Gunner (posted - July 27, 2012) Jaslyn Bradford is heading out on a mission. To spend money and add more outfits to her growing collection! No mall will be safe! S is for Shopping - Jaslyn, OPEN (posted - July 28, 2012) Thread looking for participants. Mona 'Momma' Hunter, the maternal mother of every prospect in SAMREN has sent an invitation to Alex 'Tig' Trager for to join her for dinner. It all looks rather civil, Tig even got 'dressed up' by putting a new shirt on. Where it goes from here is anyone's guess. Dinner for two? - Tig, Mona (posted - July 28, 2012) Fallon, Nevada. Almost a week has passed since Cole Walker and Simone James killed a Crystal Meth Dealer outside Big O's Bar. Now Beau Jackson arrives to get the low-down on who gunned one of his men day in the middle of the street. Bad guys are coming! The Monster Inside Us - Beau Jackson, ONE SHOT (posted - July 28, 2012)